A feather
by blueraindrops
Summary: hitomivan but i know this is too lame


A feather

A feather

"Huh" 

Hitomi sighed.

Rain was playing on her feet.

The ground was all soak and she was walking her way home. 

"Hitomi… Hitomi Kanzaki, dumb." 

She said. 

"Dumb!"

She shouted.

No one was there, and even if there was, she didn't care.

"I told you, you should go home at five, now look what you done! Dumb girl! It's your fault you got out here in the rain. Mom would surely be worried again." 

She keeps talking to herself. 

"Umm, what time is it anyways?"

She looked at her watch drenched in water rain. 

She wipes the lucid drops on her watch.

"Five before six." 

"I should really go home now."

The girl wearing only her everyday practice gear for her running was all dripping wet.

Rain was accompanying her. 

Falls from her head, to her body down to her feet. 

She looks down at her rubber shoes. 

Her feet were soar for today's practice. 

Bowing down, the same old memory passes her again. 

Van.

"Where is really home?"

She asked feeling very regretful and sad. 

"I miss you so…"

She whispers to the rain. 

"Where are you?"

She asked.

"Gaea of course, silly me."

"Where my heart is..." 

Suddenly she felt very alone, didn't realize that she was alone since before, she felt something heavy, something heavy she was carrying.

Then she felt her eyes starting to wet. 

She didn't know why. 

She didn't want to cry. 

It hurts more that way, how she tried to hide and run away from those tears and pains. 

She did love him, that ruby haired guy who she first bump in her track race, her first ever bump in her whole practice course, and also her first love… Van Fanel… now she just found tears falling again, tears she can't stop when they started to begin, tears forever, pain because of the distance. Pain because of true love.

"Stop."

She said. 

"Stop.."

She pleaded her eyes full of tears.

"I don't want to cry anymore…"

"Please…" 

she said crying. 

Suddenly the sky turned white, brilliant white, she looks up and she saw only an opened range above her, pure light while raining.

She tried to see what it was for it was a blur image; all her eyes can see was light, white light. 

She was still crying. 

She then suddenly saw something falling down, together with the rain.

Haze it was, she couldn't figure it out.

She knew that the thing was falling down exactly to her, below her.

Knowing nothing, she clasped her hand out, wide open, ready to accept whatever it is. 

It landed on her hands, it felt like heaven, soft and she felt relief, her heart fix and her pains gone. Her eyes stop crying. 

It was six, exactly six.

The time she first saw Van, the time she first had her bump.

The first time her eyes saw his eyes so mystic.

Rain stopped.

And she was there with the rains gift to her.

She was staring at it for a moment, then she smiled and shouted.

"Arigatou Van!"

Tears cant help but to fall like the rain when you're in love and anything could be, if you believe. Her heart was speaking.

She reached home.

"Hitomi, baby." 

Her mother welcomed a smiling girl. 

"You look very happy?"

Her mom asked in anxiety with her daughter holding something. 

She patted her shoulder. 

"Hitomi? 

You didn't sweat a bit?"

Her mom asked after touching Hitomi's t-shirt.

"Huh?"

"Sorry mom, what did you say?"

Snapping out in her way. 

She looked at her mother at the door.

"You're not wet honey, good thing." 

"Huh? What? I am we." 

She realizes herself very dry.

Like rain didn't play with her ago.

She wondered, then she knew why. 

"Yeah mom. Ill go upstairs now."

"Ok. Hey, don't you want snack? I baked cookies in the oven; just get it if you want."

"Cookies at night?"

"What are you talking about? It's only four o'clock. Sweetie."

"Its six past mom!"

"Are you okay?" 

She saw her clock hanging in their wall, and her mom was right but then, maybe their clock was broken, or maybe her wrist watch is broken, maybe it was the battery out but she just bought a new bat yesterday, this watch is stupid, looking at it, her green eyes widen in disbelief.

Her watch reads four, exactly the same as the time in their wall clock.

She blinked.

"What are you holding?"

Her mother asked.

"Oh, a feather mom, a feather…"

And she knew it was no magic… it was fate…


End file.
